Game Start
Next: Day 1 You have each been a student of the Famous Adventurers' Academy, a renowned institute of adventuring and heroics taught by masters and legends of their respective fields. Sadly, your family background did not pay your way through school, and as such you have picked up a debt for your attendance; but it is for the greater good, no doubt! And the riches to be gained surely will make your investment in these studies a drop in the bucket. A few classmates, the day after graduation in the last days of the Late Autumn month, 1434 PA, found the instructions to make a sleeping powder, and set about to get a head start on what is called SAD: Study Abroad Day, which is a slang term created at the academy for the day their students get a first-come first-serve grab for their first adventures. You were one of those put under by the strongest powder, and therefore you (and the others of the group) had only one choice remaining: a sleepy hamlet of former glory known as Spielburg. The posting read as follows: WANTED: Hero for the Village of Spielburg. Inquire at the Spielburg Adventurers' Guild. Reward upwards of 200 G. Marks and the title of the Hero of Spielburg Valley. It sounds like a promising enough start to your adventuring career. Though you wonder what everyone else must have chosen in order to have left this on the board. PC Preparation & Starting Packages On the custom character sheets provided in the QfG Player Packet, you will notice that the Money fields are conspicuously blank. This is because over the course of your journies through Gloriana you will come across multiple currencies, and there are exchange rates between these. Next to the three fields are C (for Copper), S (for Silver), and G (for Gold). To start, these will be Marks (so C. Marks, S. Marks, and G. Marks, respectively). Each character begins at level 1. We are using the Fast level progression, and so Next Level Experience is 1300. Each character begins with 100 G. Marks distributed into whatever coinage they wish; with this they may buy their starting equipment They will also start with: *the FACS Field Manual 1434 PA Edition (weight 0.5 lbs), *4 trail rations, *and 1 full waterskin. Each class also comes with its own starting package that does not go against their initial 100 G. Marks: 'Brigand' *Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy. The reasons given on the bill may be, depending on the character's backstory, a.) The cost of completed coursework; b.) The cost of damages to the academy; or c.) The cost of admission to the academy which, due to the time when the student was removed from the grounds, could not be refunded. *Signal Horn 'Darkhand' *Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch*: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA; see the DM for additional details. *Sap -OR- 2x Darts 'Fighter' *Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *Dussack *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *Black Patch: A black rectangular patch made to be sewn onto clothing, with no explanation as to the reason it was given to you. 'Mage' *Quarterstaff -OR- Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *WIT Brochure: An advertisement for the Wizard's Institute of Technocery (WIT), which includes "a list of cities with functional doorways." *Spellbook, complete with their Prestidigitation; and two of the following spells: Accelerated Movement, Endure Elements, Expeditious Retreat, Juggling Lights, Light, or Zap 'Paragon' *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *Book and Case: A book of parables and legends that you have learned, including what they mean to you. *Instrument: (must have at least 2 ranks in a Perform skill that involves an instrument) An instrument which you could use with a Perform skill you have at least 2 ranks in. 'Polymath' *May choose initial layout of any applicable class except Brigand. 'Sentinel' *Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *Dussack *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *Black Patch: A black rectangular patch made to be sewn onto clothing, with no explanation as to the reason it was given to you. 'Spellsword' *Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *Dussack *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *Black Patch: A black rectangular patch made to be sewn onto clothing, with no explanation as to the reason it was given to you. *Spellbook, complete with their Prestidigitation. 'Thief' *Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *Sap -OR- 2x Darts 'Warlock (or Witch)' *Quarterstaff -OR- Dagger -OR- Simple light melee weapon which costs as much as or less than a Dagger (2g) *1100 G. Mark Bill: A bill for 1100 G. Marks, owed to the Famous Adventurers' Academy, for completed coursework. *FAA Patch: A patch made to be sewn onto clothing, emblazoned with the insignia of the FAA. *WIT Brochure: An advertisement for the Wizard's Institute of Technocery (WIT), which includes "a list of cities with functional doorways." *Spellbook, complete with their Prestidigitation; Activate; and one of the following spells: Discernment, Endure Elements, Expeditious Retreat, Juggling Lights, Minor Suture, or Zap *One complete Compound recipe. . Category:The Story So Far Category:Character Creation